Not That Girl
by emmathecharming
Summary: Emma and Killian are both actors and they've just started playing opposite each other in Wicked. One night while they're on stage, Emma notices a flash of something in Killian's eyes and she can't help but wonder what it means. (I'm sorry. I'm terrible at summaries. Please still read it anyway.)


The first off book rehearsal was always one of Emma's favorite moments while working on a show. The emotions began to fly, the cast began to grow closer, and the nerves that accompanied show becoming reality started to make their first appearance. It was a feeling, a rush, unlike just about anything, beaten only by the one that accompanied opening night. Today was no exception.

She had taken a short break from working after she'd moved back to the city, taking time to settle in before re-entering into the hustle and bustle of a new show. But when this opportunity came along, she knew she couldn't miss it. Wicked, one of the longest running, most beloved shows on stage. It was one of her favorites, the girl that nobody gave a second glance to being the hero, it was a story she loved. And now she was, just a few weeks later, preparing for her first run through.

"Alright people! Let's start with their first day at Shiz. We'll save the bubble scenes for later. Emma, you can go over there to wait for your entrance." Emma stood and moved to take her place in the corner of the room that the director had pointed to.

"So you've been relegated to the corner too, Emma is it?" She looked up to see Killian with his usual smirk as he watched Ruby, Regina, and the ensemble prepare to start the scene.

"I prefer to look at it as preparing to make an entrance," she retorted as she settled against the wall, watching as her fellow cast members took their places, wishing that a certain cast mate was on the other side of the room with them.

"I'm sure the star of the show would look at it that way." He turned away from her to settle against the wall alongside her.

"That's not what I meant in the slightest. Is someone a little jealous that there wasn't a bigger part in the show for him?"

"Please give me a little credit, Miss Swan. I just thought an actor of your caliber might-"

"Might what? Be a diva? Think too much of myself? I can promise you that is far from the truth, _Mr. Jones_. Now if you'd be so kind, they're starting now and I don't want to miss my cue" she ended with a sharp whisper.

At that, the smirk on his face turned to a look of obvious frustration as he turned his attention from her back to the scene at hand.

 _Maybe he's more like Fiyero than I'd thought. This is going to be an interesting ride._

* * *

 _There it is, his ever constant smirk._

It never left, even now that they were in front of an audience. Her costar never ceased to amaze her with his attempts to make her break character and it seemed he wasn't planning to change that even now. His methods, however, had changed-no longer the playful teasing of before, he had instead turned to throwing her off by actually playing his part-only, far better than she ever expected he _could_. He was suddenly putting so much more emotion into his performance than she'd ever seen from him before and she'd found herself losing her place as she watched him.

"Well if you don't want my help"

 _Oh right. My line._ She stands and moves toward him reaching for his hand as she has everyday for the last six weeks. But this time, it's different, deeper almost. Such a simple thing and yet...

 _There it is again…_ _that spark..._

The spark that was a recent addition to his smirk, that look in his eyes that felt like so much more than acting, that spark that made her feel like- _like what?_

"No, I do." Her line was barely more than a whisper yet it felt so heavy, like something in it was pulling at her in a way she couldn't explain yet.

But the strangest thing was that this feeling didn't go away as the show went on, instead growing stronger as she sang. His face staying in her mind as she sang _I'm Not that Girl_ , the melody tugging harder at her heart with every word.

* * *

"Knock, knock." Killian called as he opened her dressing room door slowly and she looked up at the mirror to see him peeking in through the small opening, completely missing the general meaning of 'knock knocking'.

"What do you want, Killian?" She was in the middle of doing her makeup, a task that takes much longer when you have to make yourself green from head to toe-subsequently, she hated when her preshow quiet time was interrupted.

"I brought coffee. I noticed the coffee maker was busted last night and I know how much you like your caffeine." He waved the large cup in the air, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist the aroma coming from it. She turned to face him properly and gave him a glare that, while meant to look as though she was upset, quickly turned into a smile.

"Well then, bring it over here, Jones. Don't keep me waiting." She motioned for him to come in as she turned back to focus again on the jar of green makeup on her counter. He hands her the cup and she immediately downs a long sip. "Mmm. Now that's good coffee."

"Speaking of good… last night you were- well you were great." She stops and turns to stare at him. She doesn't speak but he seems to realize her confusion and he continues. "I mean- I've never seen you act like that. It was impressive."

"Thanks, I guess it was just being on stage finally, you know? It felt really good to finally share all our hard work."

 _No, that isn't it, really._

That, now all too familiar, pull at her stomach returned, reminding her of what she was trying to ignore.

"Hmm, maybe." She could see in his eyes that he wanted to say more on the subject but he stayed silent and she was thankful. Another moment passed silently between them as she went back to her makeup and he stood there drinking his coffee, watching her. She had just about forgotten that he was still there when he finally spoke again. "You know, you look good in green."

She laughed. "Please, nobody looks good in head to toe green makeup and black clothes."

"Oh I beg to differ, love. You make it look lovely. I think it's because it matches your eyes so perfectly."

"My eyes, huh?"

"Yeah, they're the same deep green as your makeup. It makes the makeup seem more natural, I guess, like it belongs with your eyes."

"Well thank you then, Killian. At least I know one person doesn't think I look like a freak." This time, he was the one to laugh.

"I do have one other thing to say about your makeup, though, before I leave."

"Oh, and what might that be?" she asked as she turned to face him.

"You've missed a spot right... there" he teased as he tapped the end of nose causing her to jump ever so slightly.

She turned back to the mirror to see if he was telling the truth. Seeing that her nose was in fact completely green, she quickly turned around, finding him already halfway out the door. "Don't you have your own dressing room and a calltime that should be getting pretty close right about now?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me, love?"

"Your words, not mine."

"As you wish, your wonderfulness" he teased as he gave a small nod of his head and disappeared through the door.

 _My makeup matches my eyes? What is that even supposed to mean?_ She sighed and once again returned to working on her makeup hoping that would be the last interruption from Killian Jones.

* * *

The first show went well-and the second, and the third-and soon Emma found herself getting into the comfortable swing of things.

After their third show was over and she'd changed out of her costume, she opened the door and stepped out amidst the now familiar, growing commotion of fans waiting to meet the cast. She begins to chat with one of the young girls nearby but her focus remains on the door behind her.

After a few moments, she instinctively turns to glance behind her as she hears the door open once more.

 _It's just Ruby…_

She steps a bit further from the theater as she moves from group to group, signing playbills and taking pictures, all the while checking to see if _he_ had come out yet. She turns to talk to another fan and as she does so, she feels a light tap on her shoulder. She turns her head, expecting to see someone trying to tell her that her ride is waiting but instead she finds no one. She turns back to the fan only to find Killian's smug grin staring back at her instead.

"Where did-?

"Oh the fan? She's talking to Ruby now. You're welcome."

"For what? I didn't want to get rid of her."

"Oh is that so? Because from where I was standing, it looked like fans were the last thing you wanted just then. In fact, it seemed almost like you were looking for someone."

"And what if I was?"

"Oh nothing. I just thought I'd catch a glimpse of whoever he was."

"What makes you think I was looking for a guy?"

"It's your eyes again."

 _What is it with him and my eyes? He couldn't- could he?_

"They gave you away on stage. That kind of emotion doesn't come from nowhere, it has to come from something real. So... I figured I'd better at least get a look at the guy that's helping you create such a dynamite performance."

"Dynamite , huh?"

"Your best ever."

Just as she began to speak, she heard fans calling both of their names and Killian turned to talk to one of them before she whisper a quick _thank you_.

She stayed until the last of the fans had left, looking over her shoulder- probably too- often to see if Killian was still there. She thought she caught him looking back once or twice but wrote it off as paranoia?.

 _Why would he? He already thinks I'm dating someone else._

Nevertheless when the last fan leaves and they bid each other goodnight, she is sure he doesn't linger after her for the view of the alley.

* * *

The rest of the week had continued on in much the same way. Emma couldn't stop thinking about Killian and he wouldn't stop pestering her for details about her new beau. Each morning, he brought her coffee, the machine supposedly still busted, and each night, she stood on stage and sang from her heart, wishing he would realize the words weren't just coming from Elphaba.

Finally Friday night came and she couldn't stay silent any longer.

"It's just that, for the first time, I feel wicked." She whispered her last line and then before she could process what was happening, his lips were on hers.

The kiss was in the script, of course, but this was nothing they'd ever practiced for.

His hand was in her hair threatening to pull her wig off while the other pulled her in so tightly she couldn't help but to follow it. She felt one of her hands move to grasp at his shirt while the other moved to his back echoing his. She couldn't remember deciding to do either but here she was.

After what seemed like forever, he finally broke the kiss, leaving her breathless, but moved back only far enough to look in her the eyes.

She spat out her next few lines thanks to little more than muscle memory, still slightly dazed.

But before he could move away from her as he was supposed to, she pulled him in for a hug. It was nothing more than a smokescreen for her real aim, in the short moment she had, she whispered as quietly as she could, hoping her mic didn't pick it up. _We need to talk._ It was all she had time for before the director, conductor, and the audience became aware of her change to the stage directions, but it would have to be enough for now.

* * *

"There's no guy!" The show was over and she'd been waiting in her dressing room, each moment feeling longer than the last, and when Killian finally walked in, she exploded before he could even close the door behind him.

"Pardon me?"

He had turned to make sure the door was secure and she spoke again while his back was still to her. "There's no guy. Well, that's not exactly right but-"

"Shh," he soothed as he took a step towards her. "You're beginning to babble, love."

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just nervous. Not that I have any reason to be but-"

"I think we both know that isn't _quite_ true, Swan." He reached out and took hold of the hand she had been waving around a moment ago, bringing it to rest between them.

"I don't know what you're-"

"Shh," he said again as her closed the distance between them, leaning down to kiss her. Despite the fact that this kiss was softer than any they'd shared on stage, it meant so much more. For the first time as Elphaba, she finally felt like she could fly.

She didn't want to let go of his hand, keeping him close as she gathered her things and they made their way to the stage door. She finally let go as they stepped outside, if only so that they could both sign autographs, but she smiled at the thought that the play was far from over.


End file.
